1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly to a push-up block that provides the user with a handgrip for use during push-up exercises.
2. Description of the Related Art
A push-up is a common strength training exercise performed in a prone position, lying horizontal and face-down, raising and lowering the body using the arms. Push-ups develop the pectoral muscles and triceps, with ancillary benefits to the deltoids, serratus anterior, coracobrachialis and the midsection as a whole. Push-ups are a basic exercise used in civilian athletic training or physical education and, especially, in military physical training.
Although various handgrips for use in performing push-ups are well known in the art, such grips typically only provide stability and frictional engagement with the ground, thus providing no benefits beyond those of conventional push-ups.
Although conventional push-ups, either performed with the exerciser's hands positioned directly on the ground or using the aforementioned prior art grips, exercise the triceps and pectoral muscles, they do not typically aid in strengthening the exerciser's core muscles, wrists, or rotator cuffs, or provide exercise for the user's general sense of balance. It would be desirable to provide a device that may be easily used to expand the range of benefits provided by conventional push-ups. Thus, a push-up block solving the aforementioned problems is desired.